


Hand In Hand

by ConjuringWords



Series: For Your Love, I'm Fighting [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Harry Potter, Bisexual Male Character, Depressed Harry, Drinking to Cope, Eventual Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity, Inspired by Music, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Past Relationship(s), Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Sad Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConjuringWords/pseuds/ConjuringWords
Summary: Harry thought he and Ginny would be together forever after the war. Unfortunately that's not how things worked out. Now he's left picking up the pieces of his broken heart.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: For Your Love, I'm Fighting [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642594
Kudos: 56





	Hand In Hand

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had the idea for this floating around in my head for what seems like forever. And what was just a short one-shot has grown into multiple one-shots all connected together showing Harry and Draco's path to falling in love. Hope you enjoy this. Your thoughts and comments and kudos are as always much appreciated.

_“I see you hand in hand.  
With another man.  
And I,  
Don’t know.  
What you see in him.  
And why you let us go.”_  
~Hand In Hand, Hanson

* * *

He spots her in the crowd, her brilliant red hair unmistakable. He feels his heart give a painful lurch, his stomach free falls to his feet. He sees the way her pale fingers are entwined around tawny digits. She’s laughing at something he said, her brown eyes sparkling with life and happiness.

It hurts like a bludger to his sternum. She hadn’t even bothered to let what they had die. In fact if he’s honest, he knows she didn’t even wait until they had broken apart. She’d moved on before he ever knew it. 

He feels sick. And angry. He’d thought he was going to spend the rest of his life with her. That he was finally going to get the one thing he’d always wanted. 

A family.

Except that now it wasn’t ever going to be. He wasn’t going to get that happy ending. 

Turning away from the sight of Ginny and her newest beau, Harry heads to the far end of the Ministry ballroom and the bar. He needs a drink. Or ten.


End file.
